Bond
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Spoilers for Diamonds are forever. Episode tag. We made an agreement unspoken as it was to look out for each other


Spoilers for 1x13 Diamonds are Forever

Title: Bond  
>author: Cindy Ryan<br>category: episode tag  
>pairings: HenryJo preship  
>spoilers: Diamonds are forever<p>

A light snow was falling as Henry reached Abigail's grave. He brushed leaves away from the headstone and placed the bouquet of roses next to it. He hadn't been here in awhile and a pang of guilt washed over him. Recent events had spurred Henry to visit and talking things through with Abigail had always helped in the past. These days it was a one sided conversation but they still brought Henry comfort.

"I'm sorry it's been so long since I've visited."Henry began. "Things have been a bit hectic to say the least."

Henry rocked back on his heels nearly chuckling at the understatement. Between his run-ins with the other immortal, work, and Abe things just hadn't slowed down. He'd been so busy trying to keep things in balance that other important aspects of his routine had slipped.

"I know I've told you about this woman I work with. She's a police detective and a very good one."Henry continued as he absently brushed snow off the sleeves of his jacket. "Last week she was a captive of a crooked police officer. They were in a car, she was driving but he had a gun on her. Help was too far away. Since I lost you Abigail I don't think I've ever been that frightened."

Henry had science on his side that night. He knew the odds would work. Still the prospect of losing Jo because of a miscalculation on his part still haunted his dreams and made sleepless nights. She had come to mean a lot to him and Henry knew his life would be very empty without her. So many things could've gone wrong. Dunn could've panicked, they could've hit a bump in the road and the gun discharged the list was endless.

"Jo has become a good friend. I think we balance each other."Henry stated as he looked at Abigail's name on the gravestone. "I miss you every day, Abigail. Jo lost her husband recently and I know what she's going through. She's not ready to move on yet. She doesn't want to let him go. I certainly didn't want to let you go even though we had much more time together than Jo did with Sean."

Henry smiled fondly as he remembered happy family times. Being an immortal you learn to live with the loneliness. For over half a century Abigail and Abraham had made his life a joy. They had known his secret, his burden, and still embraced him for it. They endured that crazy aspect of his life because it had brought him into theirs and vice versa. If Henry's life had been normal and gone as planned he never would've met Abigail or adopted Abraham. For that one thing he was grateful for the immortality.

"I'm at a crossroads with Jo, Abigail."Henry stated quietly as he looked back at the headstone. "I want to tell her my secret...almost have. I think she would accept it. She trusts me with her life on a daily basis and yet there's this whole part of me that she doesn't know. I know she suspects I haven't told her everything."

The snow stopped and Henry stood brushing snow off the headstone. The marble felt cold even through his gloved hands. Nothing like the warm light of life Abigail had been. She had known one day he'd be ready to move on from her. She had encouraged him to at the end of her life. More than anything Abigail had wanted him to be had taken him to this point to realize that he could be happy with out her. It had taken Dunn nearly taking Jo from him for Henry to come to terms with what she meant to him. Abigail would always be important to him. He would always love her.

"I will always love you."Henry said out loudT as he stepped away from the grave. "But I know what I must do now."

Turning Henry left the cemetery.

* * *

><p>Jo glanced up from her desk to see a familiar face. She smiled at Henry dressed dapper as always. He had not only saved her from Dunn but had started to heal a dark spot in her heart. Friendship didn't seem to cover the bond between them any longer.<p>

"Can I steal you away for half an hour or so?"Henry asked with a smile hands clasped behind his back.

Jo looked down at her desk and saw nothing that couldn't wait.

"Business or pleasure?"Jo asked as she stood.

"Pleasure thought we could both use a coffee break."Henry responded.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea."Jo stated as she reached for her coat and put it on. "Let's go."

Two blocks away they stopped at a small coffee shop and went in. After getting their drinks they found a table away from the crowd by the window. The snow had started up again and created a nice atmosphere. Coffee, snow and a good friend on a winter day what could be more perfect Jo thought with a smile.

"I wanted to thank you."Jo began quietly. "For last week..."

Henry reached across the table and took Jo's free hand in his squeezing it.

"No need. We made an agreement unspoken as it was to look out for each other."Henry responded. "I am just grateful that things worked out."

Jo looked at their intertwined hands and didn't pull away. She still missed Sean and always would. She wasn't quite sure what this bond with Henry was or would be becoming but Jo was willing to see it through. Life wasn't guaranteed you clung to the good people and good things to get you through the tough days. For Jo that had become Henry. She wasn't sure when that had happened but she was glad it had. She squeezed Henry's hand before letting go and taking a sip of her coffee.

"True but you were there when I needed it even when I didn't realize I needed it."Jo stated as she stood and leaned over and kissed the medical examiner on the right cheek. "Thank you for everything, Henry."

Henry met her gaze for a long moment. Jo couldn't read half the emotions that flickered across his gaze. The friendship though was unmistakeable. Finally Jo smiled breaking the contact and sat back down.

"Snow's picking up a bit."Henry observed as he took a swallow of coffee. "Fancy taking the long way back?"

"You're full of good ideas today. Would love too."Jo matched Henry's smile as she stood.

Henry placed a gentle hand on the small of Jo's back as they walked out of the coffee shop. He removed his hand once they were outside. In turn Jo linked their arms by placing her left arm through the crook of his right arm. He smiled at the gesture and for the first time in days Jo felt light at heart.

end


End file.
